Something New
by Slasher77
Summary: Gabe is beginning to develop new feelings for Ian and he's going to express those feeling in any way he can. Rated M for chapter 2 and on. Main focus on Gabe, my favorite character. :
1. First Time

When Gabe woke up, the first thing he could hear was Whisper 119 telling him he had 10 minutes to get to class. Gabe had been up late with the others the night before, figuring out they're next move to escape. He quickly got out of bed and threw on a new uniform shirt and looked over at Ian's bed. Ian was completely knocked out from yesterday. "Ian. Ian! Get up man, we got like 10 minutes to get to class. We're gonna be late." Gabe yelled. "What…. What time is it?" Ian groaned. He looked over at the clock and jumped out of bed. "Whoa, C'mon Gabe, we gotta go!" Ian said, throwing a shirt on quickly and pulling Gabe with him out of the room. "I'm so tired, I'm really not ready for the Gym test today. What about you Gabe?" Ian asked, rubbing his eyes and rushing down the hall. "No, I hardly got any sleep after we were up late planning." Gabe replied, struggling to keep up with Ian. Ian and Gabe rushed down to the locker rooms as fast as they could. As usual, it smelled like musk and sweat. They walked over to their lockers and began changing into their Gym uniforms. "I'm going to fail this test badly." Ian said while changing his shirt. Gabe found himself looking at Ian's perfectly toned abs in the corner of his eye. 'Gabe, what are you doing, Ian's a guy?' Gabe asked himself but couldn't tear his eyes away. "You? At least you have an ability that can help you out. What am I gonna do, hypersuade myself into doing better?" Gabe said sarcastically. Ian laughed, "True but my ability doesn't work well when I'm tired." "Alright, we better get out there or coach is gonna freak." Gabe said. "Yeah." Ian responded and they rushed off into the training room.

"Ok everyone! Today we are having a test to see how well you all work together in combat. You will all be graded individually, and the players left on the winning team will receive ten extra grade points. Ok now break off into teams of fifteen and get your jerseys on. Ian, you're on blue team. Ray, you're on the red team. Go!" Coach said. He blew the whistle and everyone rushed to opposite sides of the room. Gabe over to Ian's side of course and when they put on their red jerseys, the game began. Ian and Gabe rushed behind a nearby barrier and Gabe held the ball in his hand, getting ready to throw. The objects were being launched around the room, hitting players on both teams, kicking them out of the game. "Ok Gabe, I'm gonna run up there and distract them so you can hit one of them, Go after Ray." Ian explained. "Ok, I'm ready." Gabe replied. "Alright. Three. Two. One. GO!" Ian jumped over the barricade and stood in the middle of the room, waiting for the other team to throw the balls at him. Gabe snuck around different obstacles, trying to get a better shot at Ray. The red team was throwing balls at Ian from all directions and Ian could hardly use his ability because he was so tired. He barely dodged the balls in time. In the corner of his eye he could see Gabe drawing closer to Ray, who was busy throwing balls at him at the time. Gabe saw Ian just barely getting out of the way. 'hang in there Ian.' he thought. Ian caught a couple balls and launched them back at the red team, knocking a few of them out of the game. One of them noticed Gabe and tossed one at him. Ian saw and threw a ball directly at the ball that was hurdling toward Gabe and knocked it off course. Gabe threw his ball at Ray, nailing him in the chest. "Yes! Suck it Ray!"

Gabe shouted. Ray gave Gabe a dirty look as he walked over to the sidelines. The other team members glared at Gabe and threw more balls at him quickly. Gabe screamed, ducked and quickly darted to a barrier by Ian. It was down to three people on the blue team and one more person on the red team. No one was able to land a shot on him because he moved extremely fast. So fast that it was hard to even see him for a couple seconds. Gabe saw him far behind Ian and saw him tossing a ball at him. "Ian look out." Gabe yelled as he tackled Ian to the ground. Gabe looked up at the opponent fast and saw him getting ready to run. "Stop where you are!" Gabe shouted. The other player froze in place and their remaining teammate hurled the ball at the red player, winning them the game. Gabe laughed and looked down at Ian, who was still pinned below him. Gabe hadn't noticed how amazing Ian's eyes looked. Gabe couldn't look away. "Um, Gabe, you gonna let me up?" Ian asked. "Oh yeah, sorry. I was just zoned out like, pft." Gabe babbled as he helped Ian up. "Gabe, Ian, Chase. You guys get ten extra grade points for making it to the end. Nice strategy on stopping the other team member Gabe. Didn't know you had it in you. Alright everyone, go get dressed and get to your next class for the second tone. Go!" Coach blew the whistle and everyone rushed into the locker room. Gabe watched Ian as he was changing. He watched his chest ripple and how nice his black boxer briefs looked on him. Gabe changed quickly because very detailed thoughts began rushing through his head and he started to get an erection.

"That a nice save back there Gabe. A little over-dramatic, but thanks anyways." Ian chuckled and put on his shirt. Gabe smiled, "Well you know. No problem. I'll be there to tackle you anytime you need it." Ian laughed and said, "Come on Gabe, we gotta get to our Biology class. They left the locker room and headed down the halls. They met up with Suki and CJ outside of class and saw that they looked just as tired as they did. "Wow, you look horrible." Gabe said to CJ. "Oh, thanks. That's just what I needed to perk my day up." CJ said sarcastically. "C'mon guys let's go inside. Hopefully I won't pass out in class." Ian said. They all walked in and took their seats for the lecture. It was another long boring lecture on hemoglobin glands. Gabe couldn't stop staring at Ian the entire time. He knows that Ian noticed for sure. But soon, Ian laid his head down in his arms and fell asleep. "Ok, you all have a pop quiz today on DNA configuration. I hope you all studied and good luck." The Biology teacher said. The tests were passed out to everyone and Ian was still asleep. 'Ok, this stuff looks easy enough. I could do Ian's test for him.' Gabe thought. About five minutes in the test the teacher yelled, "Ian, are you sleeping in my classroom!" Gabe looked over at Ian. He didn't want him to get in trouble, but he didn't know what to do. "No sir, this quiz is pretty hard so I have to really think." Gabe heard him say. But he was still passed out. Gabe looked up and saw Suki with her hand blocking her mouth. Gabe wanted to laugh because of the fact that the teacher was buying all of it. "Yeah, besides, I'm sure you have a lot of work to do. So don't worry about us, we'll finish our tests in time." Gabe said in his hypersuasion tone. "Excellent point Gabriel. Continue." 'Ugh, I hate it when people call me Gabriel.' Gabe thought.

Gabe finished up his and Ian's test and turned them in. He went back to his desk and woke Ian up at the end of class. "Ian, get up we gotta go to lunch." Gabe said. "… wha, did I sleep through the entire class!" Ian freaked out. "Yeah, we had a test today. And you slept through the entire thing." Suki explained. "What! So I failed it?" Ian asked worriedly. "Nope. I took care of that for you. I took the test for you." Gabe said smugly. "Really! Thanks Gabe, I owe you big time." Ian said. Gabe patted him on the back and said, "Yeah you do." The rest of the day was a blur to Gabe. He was too focused on either paying attention too or thinking of Ian. Gabe rushed to his room at the end of the day and sat down by his computer. He remembered how Ian looked wearing nothing but boxer briefs and immediately became rock hard. Gabe started to rub himself through his jeans, moaning at the touch. "Oh my god Ian." Gabe whispered. He didn't even care that Ian was a guy anymore, he just wanted him. Gabe reached inside of his pants and started to palm his cock. He wrapped his hand around it and started stroking slowly, gasping while thinking of Ian doing the same. Gabe felt close already, but pulled his hand out because somebody was coming in.

"Hey Gabe, what're you doing?" Ian asked. "Nothing at all why do you ask?" Gabe nervously laughed. "No reason just wondering…. But now I wanna know." Ian laughed. "I wasn't doing anything, I was just on the computer." Gabe said. "Gabe, the computer's off….. I know how to make you talk." Ian smiled as he grabbed Senior Guapo from the shelf. "Tell me what you were doing that was so sneaky." Ian said. "Hey, give him back Ian, I mean it." Gabe demanded. "Nope. Not until you tell me Gabe. Otherwise you're gonna have to come and get it." Ian explained. Without even thinking, Gabe lunged at Ian, knocking him to the ground. Ian held Senior Guapo out of Gabe's reach as Gabe tried to pin him to the ground. Ian was laughing the entire time but Gabe was more serious. "No no. you're not getting it that easily." Ian chuckled. He rolled them over and pinned Gabe down easily. "No fair." Gabe laughed. "Told you." Ian said. It went completely quiet and Gabe and Ian started to look each other in the eyes for what seemed like forever. Then Ian saw that Gabe got that look in his eye. "Don't do it Gabe." Ian said. "I don't know what you're talking about Ian." Gabe answered. "You're not going to hypersuade me into giving you Senior Guapo." Ian explained. Gabe smiled a little. "Ok…. Kiss me." Gabe said. "…. What?" Ian asked. "Kiss me Ian. Just to see what it's like. Just one kiss. Only one. Haven't you ever wondered what it'd be like?" Gabe asked. Ian felt the blood rushing quickly through his body and couldn't tell what he was thinking because it felt like Gabe was rewriting it. Ian leaned down and connected his lips with Gabe's. The kiss was soft and tender and caring. Just as Gabe thought it would be. Ian pulled back up afterwards and helped Ian up. "Look, Ian. I'm so-" Gabe was cut off when Ian crashed their lips together in another passionate kiss. Ian pushed them onto Gabe's bed and pushed his hand up Gabe's shirt, Feeling his smooth stomach. "I only asked for one kiss." Gabe smiled. Ian smirked and replied, "I know."


	2. Pushing is a Good Thing

Gabe couldn't help but moan into the kiss, Ian's lips felt so hot pressed against his. He was trying as hard as he could not to thrust his hips up into Ian's body because he thought that he would be taking it too far, but Ian was making it extremely hard while his hands were roaming Gabe's chest. Gabe moaned when Ian rubbed up to his nipples and he darted his tongue into Ian's mouth. Ian was taken by surprised by this action, but stuck out as well. They were massaging each other's tongues with the other and battling for dominance. Gabe refused to give in and pushed past Ian's tongue. Gabe began to explore every inch of Ian's mouth when Ian pinched his nipple lightly. Gabe almost thrusted into Ian after that. Gabe gasped in pleasure and Ian gained control of the kiss. Gabe didn't even care, he gladly gave in because Ian massaged his tongue and pressed their bodies closer. Gabe broke the kiss and gasped loudly when he felt that Ian was just as hard as he was. He felt Ian's bulge pressed hard against his and almost lost it. Ian stopped and sat up. "I'm sorry Gabe, I shouldn't have done that. I'm pushing this too far." Ian said. He turned to get off of the bed but Gabe grabbed his arm. "Ian, don't stop." Gabe panted. Ian smiled and laid back on top of Gabe. He pressed his lips back onto Gabe's and flicked his tongue around Gabe's. Gabe thrusted his hips into Ian, grinding their bulges together. "Oh fuck, Gabe!" Ian panted. Ian looked down into Gabe's eyes intently. Gabe could see the lust and wanting in Ian's eyes and it made his cock twitch. Ian reached down to the brim of Gabe's shirt and pulled it off of him quickly. He took a second to look at Gabe's smooth chest then proceeded to take his own shirt off. Ian's chest was so perfect. Muscled and toned, no wonder Gabe couldn't control himself. He reached up behind Ian's head and smashed their lips together again. Gabe loved the warmth of Ian's chest pressed against his. He let his hands roam Ian's body, tracing every muscle on his chest. Gabe had his other hand rested on the small of Ian's back. "Oh my god Ian." Gabe moaned. Ian grinded hard against Gabe, moaning into his mouth. Gabe loved the friction between their erections, but he needed more. He hated his pants for being in the way of Ian.

"Oh fuck! I can't take it anymore." Ian panted and unbuttoned Gabe's pants. He didn't know if he was rushing things, until Gabe thrusted into his hand. That was all he needed. Ian pulled down Gabe's pants and boxer briefs in one swift movement as Gabe unbuttoned his pants. Ian stood on his knees to help Gabe pull his pants and boxers down. Ian looked down at Gabe's cock. It was twitching with need and pre-come was dripping out of the top. Ian licked his lips and wrapped his hand around Gabe's dick. Gabe gasped at the first contact. Ian stroked his cock slowly, watching as Gabe writhed in pleasure underneath him. Ian stroked himself quickly with the other hand, moaning loudly without taking his eyes off of Gabe. Gabe thrusted his hips rapidly into Ian's hand, losing himself in the pleasure. Ian couldn't take it anymore, seeing Gabe moaning from his touch. He laid back down on top of Gabe and pressed their cocks together. Gabe screamed in euphoria when their cocks slid together, pre-cum mixing with each other's. Ian grinded their cocks together as Gabe spread his legs open to allow more access. Gabe grabbed Ian's ass and pulled him closer to rub their dicks together. Their pre-cum made it slick enough for them to move faster. Gabe gasped loudly at the friction and bit down onto Ian's shoulder lightly, trying to hold back his loud moans. Ian reached between them and grabbed both of their cocks together. He stroked them frantically together, wanting to cum as quick as possible. Gabe could feel his blood boiling fast, and the heat pooled in his lower body. "Oh my god Ian I'm gonna shoot!" Gabe gasped. "Mmm, me too Gabe." Ian panted. Gabe looked straight into Ian's eyes with lust and said, "I'm so close, cum for me Ian. Shoot all over my chest." Gabe's words pushed him over the edge "Oh fuck GABE!" Ian screamed as he shot spurt after spurt onto his hand and their chests. "I'm cumming! AH!" Gabe lost it and came, ropes of hot cum shot out onto their chests mixing with Ian's. Ian plopped onto the bed, panting next to Gabe. "Gabe, that was….. Incredible." Ian panted. "Yeah, it was amazing." Gabe replied. Ian wrapped his arms around Gabe and Gabe fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: Ta Da! This is the scene you were looking for. Thank you for your reviews, I love you guys for that. I still haven't decided if I want to continue this one or make a new story with a new pairing. But if you do want me to continue this one, review and tell me any interesting places that they can have more…. fun. Thank you for reading.**


	3. The Morning After

Gabe woke in the morning to the sound of Whisper once again. "Gabe, it's time to get up. Classes start in twenty minutes." Whisper warned. Gabe groaned and opened his eyes to see that Ian was nowhere to be seen. "Ian? Ian, you in here?" Gabe asked. There was no response. Gabe remembered everything that happened the night before. It was everything he'd ever dreamed of….. but it was all a lie. Gabe remembered that he had hypersuade Ian to kiss him, this only happened because Gabe used his power. He forced Ian to do something that he didn't want to do. "Ian, I'm so sorry. You probably hate me right now." Gabe said to himself. He fell back onto his bed and stared at the ceiling. '_I may have ruined the friendship with my best friend_.' Gabe thought.

Then Ian walked into the door with a doughnut in his hand. Gabe sat up and saw Ian closing the door slowly behind him. Ian turned around to see Gabe, with his blankets draped around him, looking at him worriedly. "Oh, you're awake. I woke up a while ago, but you looked so peaceful I didn't wanna wake you. You missed breakfast so I brought you a doughnut. And you might wanna put some clothes on because we have class in fifteen minutes." Ian said and tossed the doughnut to Gabe. Ian walked over to Gabe's bed and sat down next to him. "Ian, you're not mad at me?" Gabe asked. Ian laughed a little. "No, of course not. Why would I be mad?" Ian asked. "Because I hypersuaded you into…. Into what happened last night." Gabe explained. "Gabe, you didn't hypersuade me into having sex with you. You hypersuaded me into kissing you. And only for the first kiss. I wanted to do that just as much as you did. I always have, ever since we first became friends. I just needed a little push… I know that it wouldn't have happened if you didn't hypersuade me, but I'm glad that it did Gabe." Ian told.

Gabe couldn't believe what Ian was telling him. '_He wanted it? And ever since they met? Why didn't I notice it before?'_ Gabe thought. Ian leaned his head closer to Gabe's and starting explaining, "I notice you watching me change in the locker room, there's no way that I couldn't. I see it before it happens." Gabe could feel Ian's hot breath on his lips and he bit his bottom lip to hide a moan. Ian rubbed his lips against Gabe's and captured them in a kiss. Gabe closed his eyes and felt Ian lick at his lips asking for permission to enter. Gabe gladly opened and let Ian explore his mouth. Ian wrapped his tongue around Gabe's, savoring his taste. He reached down and felt that Gabe was rock hard, he was glad that Gabe didn't put clothes on yet. Gabe moaned into the kiss as Ian wrapped his hand around his dick and started stroking slowly. Gabe broke the kiss and gasped, "Ian!…. Not now." "Why not?" Ian asked. "We have class soon." Gabe explained, panting. "Ok, I'll meet you in class." Ian said. He kissed Gabe one last time before leaving the room. Gabe smiled and quickly ate the doughnut Ian gave him. Then he got up and walked over to his closet. Gabe smiled as he got dressed in his Tower Prep uniform and headed out of the room. '_This can't get any better' _Gabe thought.

****************

A/N: Sorry it took so long, but school hates me having a free schedule. I've also been working on a new story with an Ian/Ray pairing, which is hilarious that Lookingatthetower requested it. Because the hottest pairs are always best friends… and enemies. I'll still continue this story because I have big plans for this one. And I'm going to get a Gabe/Jeremy story for Reviewer 7's request up as soon as I'm done posting my Ian/Ray story. Thanks for reading. And I love writing these.


End file.
